1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device for positioning one or more storage containers in the cargo bed of a pickup truck and, more particularly, to a device that can lift one or more storage containers from a stowed position within the cargo bed to an extended position above the rails of the cargo bed.
2. Background Information
A variety of storage boxes have been developed for pickup trucks, to be positioned about or within the cargo or bed area of the truck for the purpose of being able to securely transport smaller items such as tools, hardware and equipment for personal and/or business purposes.
Conventional pickup truck storage boxes are typically made of steel, aluminum or plastic and can be permanently or semi-permanently mounted at either the forward position of the truck bed just behind the cab and/or located along and atop or just inside or both atop and just inside the rails of the truck bed.
To access the first mentioned storage box mounted just behind the cab, one usually must climb into the bed of the truck to access the container, whereby the box, and the individual accessing the box, both require use of sometimes valuable and limited bed real estate.
Another type of storage box can be positioned along the side rails of the truck bed, and is thereby more easily accessible from the street, and less demanding of the truck bed's storage or hauling space. However, as there are many individuals that use their pickup trucks for both work and personal use, it may sometimes be preferred that the storage boxes be less visible. Further, having such an easy accessible position along the sides of the truck, make there accessibility more inviting to potential break-in by thieves.
Another risk associated with the variety of currently marketed storage boxes that sit atop any bed rail, is that they cause a reduction of visibility and therefore pose a driving hazard.